


Чужая жизнь

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, M/M, POV Original Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Желая избежать наказания, молодой мужчина, оказавшийся в руках полиции, называется чужим именем. Заявляет, что он Эберхард Зоммер, пропавший при загадочных обстоятельствах несколько лет назад.Имя — не более чем временное прикрытие, но, слегка потянув за одну нить, отойти в сторону уже не получается. Лже-Эберхард примеряет на себя чужую жизнь, не догадываясь о том, сколько опасностей она в себе таит и сколько неприятностей ему принесёт.





	1. 1

_Прошлое — это пролог._  
_Вильям Шекспир_

_Настоящее — живой итог прошлого._  
_Томас Карлейль_

_**Настоящее время** _

С Гюнтером было весело. До тех пор, пока у меня не закончились деньги, и из выгодного приятеля, способного оплатить любую прихоть, я не превратился в обузу. До того, как источник благосостояния, базировавшийся в моём кармане, иссяк, мы предавались праздности и наслаждались свободой в том виде, в каком представлял её Гюнтер. Сейчас я думаю, что наше понятие свободы было довольно искажённым, но едва ли меня это волновало. Вихрь мимолётных развлечений захватил меня, и я не стал сопротивляться, с лёгкостью поддавшись сомнительным соблазнам. Последние несколько месяцев моей жизни, полностью посвящённые Гюнтеру и его друзьям, превратились в бесконечную вечеринку.

Мы просыпались не раньше полудня, начинали наше «утро» дорогим шампанским, а к вечеру набирались так, что едва стояли на ногах. Мы были пьяны от алкоголя, свободы и секса, которого в последние несколько месяцев жизни тоже было немало. Быть может, даже больше, чем нужно. Мы танцевали на столах, хохоча, как безумные, примеряли парики и каблуки, украденные в магазинах, устраивая непрофессиональное травести-шоу. Мы гоняли по ночному городу в машине с откидным верхом, показывали средние пальцы всем, кто орал на нас благим матом, включали музыку на полную громкость и, несомненно, были истинным кошмаром цивилов, застёгнутых на все пуговицы и всю жизнь проводящих под гнётом условностей. Вроде моего отчима, за здоровье которого я иногда выпивал первый глоток шампанского.

В конце концов, если бы не его любовь к хранению сбережений в обналиченном виде, мне бы не светил ни побег из дома, ни эти приключения. Думается мне, заметив пропажу, он порывался побежать в полицию и поднять вой, которому позавидовал бы раненый бизон, но отказался от этой затеи, услышав просьбы моей матери. Вероятно, умолять ей пришлось долго. Отчим никогда не скрывал своей неприязни и при каждом удобном случае не уставал напоминать, что с радостью упрячет меня за решётку в воспитательных целях. Конечно, в беде не оставит, услуги адвоката оплатит, но хотя бы несколько месяцев промаринует. В лучших, так сказать, традициях.

Простая истина. То, что ты приносил домой отличные оценки и радовал родителей примерным поведением, будучи школьником, не гарантирует дальнейших успехов и размеренной жизни. Система может дать сбой в любой момент, шестерёнки — сломаться, механизм — выйти из строя, и прежние представления о сказочной жизни сложатся, будто карточный домик.

Моя жизнь, сколько себя помню, была расписана на много лет вперёд. Я мог стать выдающимся спортсменом — в своё время отец ратовал за то, чтобы я занимался плаваньем. Словами он не ограничился, отдал меня в секцию и в определённом смысле не прогадал. В этом виде спорта я добился значительных успехов. Мог стать не менее выдающимся адвокатом — мне всегда нравилось спорить, доказывая свою правоту, при случае искажая факты настолько, что оппоненты начинали сомневаться в собственных аргументах. Я мог... многое, но в итоге бросил всё. И подался в бега, прихватив деньги отчима.

Возможно, что-то во мне сломалось именно после смерти отца. Когда его не стало, когда в жизни матери появился этот мудак Ганс, с его чистенькими накрахмаленными рубашками, бесящими очочками, которые хотелось сорвать и раздавить, бесконечными рассказами об успехах и красными розами. Удивительно, что при его патологической прижимистости он не скупился и покупал именно розы, а не самые дешёвые цветы, какие только можно отыскать в продаже.

При этом зарабатывал он отлично. Сотрудничал с крупной компанией, которая оплачивала ему номер в гостинице — там он жил в будни. На выходные приезжал домой, в тихий, мало чем примечательный, кроме наличия границы с двумя другими странами, Аахен. И проводил эти два дня в нашем доме.

Мы не поладили. Это была классическая ненависть с первого взгляда, потому, стоило Гансу открыть входную дверь, как та, что вела в мою комнату, захлопывалась с громким стуком. Зато музыка начинала грохотать так, что сотрясались стены и пол.

Если прежде он приезжал к нам, то с течением времени и, как следствие, развитием отношений, мама начала ездить к нему. Теперь в гостиничном номере они жили вдвоём, а у меня появилась полная свобода действий. И первое, что я сделал, получив на руки карт-бланш, — бросил университет. Это был основной шаг на пути к падению.

Разумеется, матери о своём решении я не сказал. Она продолжала пребывать в счастливой уверенности, что сын прогрызает гранит науки, готовясь стать блестящим специалистом в выбранной области, а я лежал целыми днями на диване, читал книги, грыз яблоки и не думал о будущем. Вечные размышления о нём успели утомить меня в былое время. Я просто поставил жизнь на паузу, и меня это совершенно не парило.

Спустя полгода, в голове моей созрел план побега. Спустя ещё пару месяцев, я вытащил из шкафа дорожную сумку, сложил туда необходимые вещи, прихватил накопления отчима, спрятанные по старинке в коробку для обуви, и вышел из дома, чтобы затеряться в пространстве и времени. Окончательно отрезал себя от прошлого, а прошлое от себя.

Моя некогда скучная и размеренная жизнь наполнилась приключениями. Безумными поездками, безумными вечеринками, безумным сексом. Безумием в чистом виде. Я путешествовал автостопом, изредка отправляя матери открытки с парой строчек послания. Что-то вроде напоминания: со мной всё в порядке, я ещё жив, не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Наверное, получая их, она плакала, сидя за кухонным столом, а рожа Ганса, стоящего у неё за спиной, покрывалась красными пятнами. На лбу выступала испарина, и он промакивал её своим мерзким галстуком, в красный ромбик, от которого мне хотелось блевать.

Я ушёл из дома, когда мне исполнилось девятнадцать. Сегодня мне двадцать два. Не удивлюсь, если кто-то из вас обязательно скажет, что в таком возрасте пора бы иметь голову на плечах, остепениться и не сходить с ума, но... На случай, если кто-то действительно собирался сделать это, хочу заметить, что не нуждаюсь в советах. Тем более от незнакомцев, имя которым «никто» в моей системе ценностей.

У меня есть фейковый аккаунт на Фейсбуке, и время от времени я заглядываю в гости к бывшим одноклассникам и однокурсникам. Никто из них не похож на серьёзных и деловых. У большинства тот же ветер в голове, что и у меня. Просто чуть больше определённости и стабильности, от которых добровольно отказался я. А ещё в их жизни нет — и не было — своего Гюнтера, превращающего каждый миг, проведённый вместе, в театр абсурда. И не скажу, что они много потеряли. Скорее, выиграли от отсутствия подобных знакомств.

Первый феномен денег в том, что заработать их непросто, а потратить — легче лёгкого. Они утекают, как сквозь пальцы вода. Оглянуться не успеешь, как солидная, на первый взгляд, сумма исчезнет, а на руках останутся считанные гроши. Танцев до утра, автомобилей, взятых напрокат, дорогого шампанского не будет — наскрести бы на пиво, потому что без него башка трещит немилосердно, и на что-нибудь из разряда пожрать. Какие уж тут излишества.

Второй феномен в том, что пока они есть, ты востребован, и друзей у тебя столько, что начинаешь сбиваться на третьем десятке имён, а они всё пребывают и пребывают. Как только деньги заканчиваются, те, кто недавно называли себя друзьями и клялись в вечной верности и преданности, отпадают, как пиявки, напившиеся крови.

В итоге ты остаёшься один. Без приятелей, без поддержки, и без любовника, называвшего тебя роскошной деткой, а после — затиравшего о судьбе, что свела так вовремя. На память о последнем, правда, кое-что остаётся. Например, разбитое ебало, щека, к которой невозможно прикоснуться, чтобы не заорать от боли, следы от пальцев на шее, и воспоминания о ночи, предшествовавшей расставанию.

Прежде, чем уйти, Гюнтер предпринял попытку заработать. Полагаю, что впервые в жизни. И говорю с уверенностью, что не своими силами.

На оставшиеся деньги мы сняли комнату в квартале красных фонарей. За стеной кто-то трахался, в комнате пахло плесенью, мочой и почему-то кровью. Это амбре безуспешно пытались перебить ароматы эфирных масел, щедро разбрызганных повсюду. Лучше не стало. Сладкие запахи усугубили положение.

— Может, попробуешь... поработать? — начал Гюнтер.

Я вскинул бровь, без слов уточняя, что именно он подразумевал под словом «работа». Судя по тому, как Гюнтер осклабился, подразумевал он продажу моего тела. На себя брал роль сутенёра. Сомневаюсь, что в это понятие он вкладывал вариант с защитой меня от неадекватных клиентов. Скорее планировал прибирать к рукам все вырученные средства. И избивать меня, если бы я отказывался работать.

— Ты красивый. На тебя будет спрос. Это ненадолго, детка. Даю слово. Нам просто нужно поправить материальное положение, а потом всё будет по-прежнему.  
— Может, засунешь эту чудесную идею себе в зад? — предложил я, улыбнувшись в ответ.

С этого момента закончилась история сомнительной любви и началась история насилия. Его кулак состыковался с моей челюстью так резко, что искры из глаз посыпались, а дальше всё пошло по накатанной. И мы сцепились не на шутку.

Он свалил из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. А я остался лежать на окровавленных простынях, прикидывая, насколько лёгко отделался. У Гюнтера удар был поставлен отменно, и если раньше он практиковался на других, то теперь решил отработать технику на мне.

Я поднялся с кровати. В голове шумело, в носу хлюпало, глаз заплыл. Держась за стену, я добрался до ванной и скептически посмотрел на себя в зеркале. Заржал, как идиот. Красота невъебенная. Дивный фиолетовый оттенок кожи. Кровавая корка на половине лица. Закурив, я смыл кровь и закрыл пострадавшую щёку волосами. Масштаб потрясений стал менее заметен, но я прекрасно знал, что они никуда не делись. С Гюнтером покончено. Пусть катится ко всем херам, и больше никогда... Что именно — никогда, я так и не придумал.

Делая вид, что всё нормально, рано или поздно ты убеждаешь в этом и других. Я попытался провернуть этот фокус, когда в дверь ванной начала ломиться Карла. Быть может, её действительно так звали. Может, это был рабочий псевдоним.

Судя по тем выкрикам, что долетели до меня, клиент её уже ушёл. Или сбежал, услышав первые звуки драки, подкреплённые многоэтажным матом. Карла так колотила в дверь, что, казалось, вскоре вынесет её к такой-то матери.

— Эй, пидор, ты мне всю комнату кровищей уделал! Кто платить за это будет? — орала она грубым, основательно прокуренным голосом, то и дело впечатывая кулак в хлипкую перегородку. — Ты же не думаешь, что я...

Готов поспорить, она сотню раз пожалела о том, что сдала комнату на ночь, и собиралась содрать дополнительную плату за ночлег. Я открыл дверь, и она тут же влетела внутрь. Её взгляд наткнулся на моё лицо, и она присвистнула. Подрихтованный фасад избавил меня от очередных затрат. Хотя бы раз Гюнтер сохранил мои деньги, а не пустил по ветру.

У нас с Карлой случилась ночь откровений. Мы сидели в пустой ванне. Я курил сигареты, Карла — траву. Я молчал, она безостановочно пиздела о несложившейся жизни, о том, что когда-то сама мечтала об этом, насмотревшись на большеротую и пучеглазую Джулию Робертс, но миллионеры не спешили с бриллиантовым кольцом наперевес. Зато в её жизни было много иностранцев. Странные японцы, французы, чьи таланты сильно преувеличены, холодные и отстранённые англичане. Редкие немецкие гости, которые кончают быстро, толкаются грубо и причиняют боль.

Ногу, затянутую в рваный сетчатый чулок, она закинула мне на плечо. Я прижимался затылком к холодной поверхности, изредка меняя положение и состыковываясь с нею пострадавшей щекой. Время текло медленно, и я отсчитывал минуты до наступления рассвета, а он всё не наступал и не наступал.

Меня начало подташнивать от сладковатого запаха. Карла ничего не замечала. Предложила мне, в качестве утешения, сначала косяк, а после отказа накуриться на пару — секс. Бесплатно для бедняжки. Я снова отказался. Женщины меня не интересовали. Даже бесплатно. Даже в качестве эксперимента. Даже, если это было проявление жалости. Особенно, если оно.

Утром я покинул квартал красных фонарей и больше туда не возвращался. Перед этим меня приложило по голове ещё одной новостью.

Гюнтер прихватил с собой мою дорожную сумку. Можно попрощаться со своими шмотками, сделать им ручкой и не сомневаться, что скоро они разлетятся — кто куда. Гюнтер будет сбывать их на ближайшей барахолке.

Он так уже делал неоднократно. Правда, раньше он продавал не мои шмотки, а всё то, что мы вытаскивали из магазинов. Не то, чтобы это приносило большой улов. Мы не гнались тогда за баблом. Тогда мы искали адреналин и смеялись над нерасторопными продавцами, не понявшими, что у них из-под носа одну за другой уводят вещи.

Мы были дебилами. Спасибо, я знаю.

*

Мне везло во время охоты на халявные шмотки. Но единственная вылазка в супермаркет заканчивается плачевно. И без того безрадостное будущее окончательно превращается в чёрную полосу, и я не знаю, что с этим делать. Унизительно — попасться на мелкой краже, на которую толкают чувство безысходности и голода.

У меня ужасно урчит в животе, и я прячу лицо в ладонях, опуская голову. Несколько дней я пасся у «Мака», подбирая с подносов недоеденные ломтики картошки и жадно запихивая в рот надкушенные гамбургеры. Пил воду из-под крана, проходя в туалеты. А потом решил, что с меня хватит, и пошёл на кражу. Вариант с попрошайничеством и отсосом за десятку евро по-прежнему мной не рассматривались.

Справедливости ради... Мне почти удалось уйти.

Я расплатился за пакетик леденцов и собирался благополучно покинуть место преступления, когда в меня, на огромной скорости, врезался чей-то орущий и бесконечно раздражающий ребёнок. Рюкзак выпал из моих рук, расстегнулся. По полу покатилось яблоко, предательски выглянула наружу яркая апельсиновая кожура и зелёная упаковка сыра. Охранник сделал шаг вперёд, я рванул к выходу. Двери супермаркета распахнулись, и тут на плечо легла тяжёлая ладонь. Шансов на спасение не осталось.

Раньше мне часто говорили, что я хороший актёр. Я умел располагать к себе людей, с лёгкостью обводя их вокруг пальца. Но сегодня всё идёт под откос, уловки не действуют. Дела — швах.

Я почти наяву слышу, как захлопывается железная решётка, вижу, как похабно улыбаются мне сокамерники и надзиратели, чувствую, как кто-то из них покровительственно кладёт ладонь мне на задницу. Он сосредоточенно сопит мне в шею, я чувствую запах несвежего дыхания, которым пасёт за несколько миль, и слышу...

— Этот маленький ублюдок отказывается предъявлять удостоверение личности, потому я и побеспокоил вас.  
— Мы разберёмся, — произносит спокойный, лишённый эмоциональной окраски женский голос.

Удача или нет? Женщины по природе своей более жалостливы. Возможно, мне удастся надавить на её болевые точки и выскользнуть отсюда целым и невредимым.

Я сижу за столом, в тесной комнате и зачарованно смотрю на свои немногочисленные трофеи. Во рту скапливается слюна, я почти не успеваю её сглатывать. Ещё немного, и слюна будет течь, как у бешеной собаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды я настолько оголодаю?

Когда они заходят в комнату и садятся напротив, я мысленно чертыхаюсь. Их двое. Мужчина и женщина. Плохой полицейский и хороший полицейский. Тактика, отработанная до блеска. Пока один будет давить меня, вторая будет успокаивать и говорить, что всё обойдётся, если я соглашусь сотрудничать с представителями закона. Всё будет хорошо, детка. Всё будет хорошо, если ты примешь наши условия. В противном случае, тебя бросят за решётку, а предварительно отходят по почкам, чтобы стал сговорчивее. Ты же умный. Ты понимаешь, что нужно сделать.

Волосы спадают на лицо, и я не пытаюсь их отвести. Я и без того знаю, как выгляжу в их глазах. Одной улыбкой расположить их к себе я не смогу. У меня грязная одежда и такие же грязные волосы. В закрытом пространстве запах немытого тела усиливается и становится тошнотворным. Я бы заткнул нос, но, боюсь, это ничего не даст. Пахнет-то от меня, а не от них. Лицо в синяках — ещё один аргумент в пользу того, что я — не самый добропорядочный гражданин.

— Здравствуй, — участливо говорит женщина. — Меня зовут инспектор Баум. Это мой напарник. Инспектор Шварц. Говорят, ты совершил кражу в этом магазине. Это так?

— Нет, — отвечаю я, продолжая смотреть не им в глаза, а на носки своих ботинок. — Я не знаю, как эти вещи оказались у меня в рюкзаке. Мне их подкинули. Я не брал их. Я... Может, именно этот охранник и подбросил. Вы знаете, как он со мной обращался? Как он меня называл? Он оскорблял меня и угрожал расправой. Он сумасшедший...

Мой голос тих, но звучит убедительно. Я бы себе поверил. Но я — не они. Они не верят и на дешёвые уловки не покупаются. Достаточно понаблюдать за ними пару секунд исподтишка, чтобы прочитать направление чужих мыслей. На лицах обоих тоска, практически скука смертная. Они перманентно ненавидят всех, кто заставляет их срываться с места и разгребать чужое дерьмо. Чем больше его, тем больше ярости.

— Милый, — продолжает отыгрывать роль доброго полицейского инспектор Баум, — не упрямься. Назови своё имя и адрес. Мы свяжемся с твоими родными, уже вечером ты будешь дома.

«Милый». Какая пошлость. Хуже, пожалуй, только бесконечная «детка», которой то и дело награждал меня Гюнтер. Теперь это осталось в прошлом. И Гюнтер, и его обращения, и период жизни, с ним связанный. Туда ему и дорога.

— В противном случае, нам придётся завести дело, — впервые нарушает своё молчание инспектор Шварц. — Будешь сопротивляться, оформим дело, отвезём тебя в участок и оставим ночевать в камере. Пребывание там продлится до тех пор, пока мы не установим твою личность. Гораздо лучше для всех нас будет вариант с сотрудничеством. Ты называешь имя, мы отвозим тебя домой.

— Помогите мне, — шепчу я, поднимая заплаканные глаза и поочерёдно глядя на каждого из них. — Помогите, пожалуйста...  
— Конечно, поможем, — натянуто улыбается Баум. — Достаточно лишь назвать имя, и мы обязательно...

Я продолжаю затравленно смотреть на них, но это не более чем новый виток талантливой игры. Сейчас я вытаскиваю из колоды козырную карту. Беспроигрышная партия. Последняя надежда, что может выбить почву из-под ног моих оппонентов. На доли секунды меня одолевает сомнение. Я прикидываю возможные последствия этого обмана, но быстро отгоняю все посторонние мысли. Мне нельзя возвращаться домой, нельзя пересекаться с отчимом, нельзя... Много чего нельзя. А это можно.

— Э... — начинаю я, отчаянно делая вид, что собираюсь с силами. — Эберхард. Меня зовут Эберхард Зоммер.

Говорю. И повторяю ещё раз, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как вытягиваются их лица. Такого они точно не ожидали. Я сам от себя не ожидал.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда _он_ попадается мне на глаза, привлекая внимание и пробуждая повышенный интерес, мы находимся по разные стороны экрана. Стоит заметить его, и пульт выскальзывает из рук, я проношу чипсы мимо рта, и они рассыпаются по дивану. Поворачиваюсь, давя их плечом, слышу лёгкий хруст, когда они превращаются в крошки.

Мой взгляд прилипает к экрану и, кажется, если на комнату упадёт метеорит, всё равно не замечу. Самое большое потрясение в моей жизни уже случилось.

Парень, чьё лицо крупным планом выведено на экран, удивительно похож на меня. Мы с ним, будто две капли воды. Поразительное сходство. Те же рыжие волосы средней длины, те же бледно-голубые глаза, те же веснушки россыпью на носу и щеках. Он смотрит на меня, а преувеличенно тревожный голос, наполненный трагизмом, за кадром зачитывает стандартный, обезличенный текст.

Эберхард Зоммер пропал десять лет назад. Когда это случилось, ему было восемнадцать. Он возвращался после тренировки в бассейне. Последний раз его видели на автобусной остановке. Домой он не вернулся. Ни в тот день, ни через неделю, ни через год.

«Быть может, он тоже сбежал, куда глаза глядят от горячо любимых родственников», — думаю я, собираясь переключить канал.

Но на меня наваливается Гюнтер, и я не успеваю дотянуться до пульта.

— У тебя есть брат-близнец? — тянет Гюнтер, запуская холодные руки мне под толстовку и с силой прижимая их, отчего по коже бегут мурашки. — Почему ты никогда не говорил об этом, детка?

— Потому что я единственный ребёнок в семье, — отвечаю, не слишком уверенный в своей правоте; кто знает, что произошло за время моего отсутствия.

— А он? Вы похожи, словно вас сделали на одной фабрике и выпустили в одной партии товара, — Гюнтер кивает в сторону телевизора; в слова не вслушивается, фамилию пропавшего благополучно пропускает мимо ушей.

Он вообще всегда так делает. Единственное, что занимает его по-настоящему, это он сам.

— Впервые вижу, — отвечаю, пытаясь уйти от взаимодействия.

Ненавижу щекотку. Меня она не пугает, но и не умиляет. Она меня бесит.

— Жаль, — хмыкает Гюнтер, тихо смеётся и шепчет на ухо ненужные откровения. — Всегда мечтал о сексе с горячими развратными близняшками. Ты только что отобрал у меня призрачную надежду.

К счастью, изображение пропадает, и пронзительный взгляд двойника больше не сверлит во мне дыры. Я выдыхаю с облегчением. Если бы его фотография провисела передо мной ещё пару секунд, я бы окончательно задохнулся. Пока он смотрит с телеэкрана, меня прошибает холодный пот, я забываю, как дышать, и едва не задыхаюсь. Мне страшно. Иррационально. Просто так. Без особых на то причин.

Сегодня, назвавшись его именем, я не испытываю страха. Это решение видится мне самым правильным из всех, что были приняты за последнее время. Это омерзительно и аморально, по мнению многих, но у меня нет выбора. В борьбе за свободу — все средства хороши.

К тому же, я не собираюсь задерживаться надолго, исполняя роль Эберхарда до конца дней своих. Мне нужна небольшая передышка. Время, чтобы я смог зализать раны, слегка успокоить нервы, придумать новый план действий и снова отправиться навстречу приключениям. Я не планирую встречаться с родственниками Эберхарда. Мне просто нужно вырваться отсюда и перебраться на новое место. В Берлине меня никто не знает, риск столкнуться с кем-то из знакомых стремится к нулю. Всё складывается хорошо. Всё складывается отлично. Замечательно.

Сидя в кабинете для допроса, я кутаюсь в куртку, попутно размышляя о том, что с радостью подставил бы Гюнтера, отомстив ему разом и за разбитое лицо, и за украденный хлам. Достаточно дать сотрудникам полиции его описание и рассказать, что именно он истязал меня... Ну не десять лет точно, но хотя бы пару.

Увы, этим планам не суждено быть реализованными. Стоит открыть рот, и хрупкий мост, на который я так удачно запрыгнул в критический момент, зашатается под ногами, а после — рассыплется. Я полечу вниз и утону. Сам себя утоплю такими показаниями. Если они поймают Гюнтера и предъявят обвинения, он не станет покрывать мои тёмные делишки и моментально раскроет правду о моей личности. На руку мне это, конечно, не сыграет.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и запахиваю куртку сильнее. В крошечной комнате, — по размеру чуть больше коробки, — холодно. Зуб на зуб не попадает, ногти синеют, будто у трупа. Запрокидываю голову и смотрю на светло-серый потолок. Здесь тихо и спокойно. Слишком спокойно. Ощущение, будто время застыло, а я в нём увяз, подобно насекомому, чьи лапки влипли в капли янтаря.

Зато за стеной наверняка царит оживление. Всего одно имя нарушает сонное течение их жизни, а на горизонте мельтешит сенсация внушительных масштабов.

Ещё бы...

Я представляю волну слезливых телевизионных передач, посвящённых возвращению Эберхарда. Десятки и сотни душещипательных заголовков, пересказанная сотнями разных голосов история похищения и побега от преступника. Это то, чего я боюсь, и всеми силами постараюсь избежать. Мне не нужно привлекать внимание к своей персоне.

Если на горизонте вновь замаячит Ганс, разбора полётов не избежать.

Когда мы обитали под одной крышей, он неоднократно порывался выбить из меня дурь. Спасала только мать, встававшая на защиту и напиравшая на то, что я ребёнок. К тому же, учусь, и программа в университете не из простых. Разумеется, у меня есть право на небольшие капризы.

Теперь эта индульгенция сгорела, как и накопления Ганса. Никто и ничто не помешает ему сломать мне челюсть или в порыве гнева проломить башку, а потом сказать, что так и было.

Тот, кто несколько лет шлялся по городам и весям, тёрся в компании сомнительных личностей, воровал в магазинах ради развлечения, пил и трахался до тошноты, на ребёнка уже не тянет. Тот, кто делал это осмысленно, по собственному желанию, прощения тем более не заслуживает. При таком раскладе даже сердобольная мама перестанет меня оправдывать и развяжет Гансу руки.

Ещё немного наблюдения за этим потолком, и меня вырвет. От напряжения. Не хочу думать, о чём разговаривают люди за стеной. Не хочу думать о том, как рассматривают фотографии Эберхарда, пытаясь отыскать сходства и различия между нами. Во многом мне повезло. У него нет особых примет, способных выдать меня в два счёта. Ни примечательных родинок, ни родимых пятен, ни татуировок.

Когда дверь открывается, я невольно вздрагиваю и поворачиваю голову в сторону выхода. Инспектор Баум, собственной персоной. Давно не виделись, фрау. Не то чтобы я сильно соскучился за время её отсутствия, но правила игры заставляют меня улыбнуться, выражая признательность за заботу и за то, что она продолжает возиться со мной.

— Милый, — уже привычно начинает она, и я всё-таки выдавливаю слабую улыбку. — Ты голоден?  
— Да, очень, — киваю, обхватывая себя за плечи и осторожно проводя ладонями по грязной ткани.

— Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
— Если не сложно.  
— Нет, — отвечает она. — Вовсе нет.

— Вы очень добры ко мне, — продолжая отыгрывать роль жертвы, произношу я.  
— Это моя работа, милый.

Я ненадолго остаюсь в одиночестве, но насладиться им в полной мере не успеваю. Инспектор Баум возвращается с газировкой в пластиковом стаканчике и ещё тёплым хот-догом, лежащим на картонной тарелке. Стоит посмотреть на хот-дог, и перед глазами снова встаёт образ Гюнтера, не устававшего травить меня сомнительными историями о тех сумасшедших из песни «Часть меня». Один дал объявление, второй откликнулся. Совместными усилиями они отпилили одному из них хрен и сожрали. Потом второй дожрал первого полностью.

Гюнтер вспоминал эту историю каждый раз, когда мы ели сосиски. И в постели... тоже вспоминал. Пару раз он даже порывался в шутку укусить меня за член, и возбуждение, как рукой снимало. Кажется, с тех пор я начал по-новому смотреть на каждое предложение отсосать. И однажды пообещал выбить Гюнтеру зубы, если он снова примется за старое. Он принял замечания к сведению и перестал шутить во время секса. Но, когда мы сидели за столом, продолжал портить аппетит столь любимыми им страшными историями.

Избавившись от мыслей о бывшем любовнике, беру тарелку в руки и с наслаждением вдыхаю запах соуса и специй.

— Спасибо огромное, — с чувством произношу, прежде чем вцепиться зубами в еду.  
— Пожалуйста, — негромко откликается инспектор Баум.

Но я её уже не слушаю.

Это в сотню раз лучше остывших ломтиков картошки и недоеденных бургеров. Целиком и полностью моё, ни с кем не нужно делиться. Я ем жадно, соус растекается по пальцам, падает на брюки, расплываясь на джинсовой ткани буроватыми островками, на вязаных митенках остаются крошки, но внешность — последнее, что меня волнует сейчас. Вряд ли пара пятен усугубит положение.

После того, как с едой покончено, а я привожу себя в порядок, стерев пятна и отряхнув крошки, в комнату заходит следователь. Его волосы тронуты сединой, вокруг глаз залегли морщинки, а тонкие губы плотно сжаты. Галстук помят и рубашка явно не очень свежая. Живот выдаёт в нём любителя пива.

Интересно, этот мужик отрывается по полной программе на Октоберфесте или держит себя в рамках приличия? Мой опыт показывает, что многие блюстители порядка не прочь отступить от правил, когда у них появляется возможность. С парой таких мне доводилось пересекаться на мюнхенском фестивале. Все они были далеки от образцов добродетели. Но здесь он, разумеется, напускает таинственности и строгости, в надежде, что его будут, если не бояться, то хотя бы уважать.

В руках следователя — тонкая папка. Ярко-жёлтая обложка, привлекающая внимания. Дело пропавшего Эберхарда Зоммера. Как будто бы моё. Моя новая жизнь, в которую я себя вписал крупными буквами, перечеркнув собственную историю.

— Прости, — говорит следователь, поправляя галстук. — Пришлось задержаться.  
— Ничего страшного, — отвечаю, продолжая комкать в кулаке салфетку. — Я и без того доставил вам немало проблем. Мне очень неловко. Можно... я поеду домой?

— Уже скоро, — обещает он, присаживаясь напротив и бегло просматривая папку. — Мы позвонили твоим родственникам.

Он делает выразительную паузу и внимательно смотрит на меня.

Хот-дог после этого сообщения просится обратно. Нервы. Я одёргиваю себя, мысленно отвешиваю себе пощёчину и заставляю перестать трястись. Ничего страшного не произошло. Ровным счётом ничего. Перемены всегда можно объяснить временем. С момента исчезновения Эберхарда прошло десять лет, за это время многие меняются так, что не узнать. Десять лет — это много, пусть и пролетают они стремительно.

— И? — всё-таки выдаю, но не требовательно, а с опасением.

Что-то вроде страха остаться без ответа. Никто не взял трубку. Никто не поверил. Лучше бы они действительно не ответили и не взяли, но...

— Твой брат будет здесь уже очень скоро.

Слова, как гром среди ясного неба. Скоро? Сколько в его представлении — скоро?

Я мысленно веду подсчёт. Расстояние от Гамбурга до Берлина составляет около 290 километров. Маршрут несложный, и путь занимает не так много времени. Три часа на машине, два — поездом.

Как долго я нахожусь в комнате для допросов? Как давно они дозвонились до родственников Эберхарда? Сколько часов, минут, секунд у меня в запасе? Сколько их безвозвратно потеряно? Когда придётся делать хорошую мину при плохой игре?

— Правда? — переспрашиваю недоверчиво.  
— Правда, — кивает следователь.

Он почти светится от самодовольства. Считает себя героем. Напыщенный индюк с бычьей шеей и залысинами.

— Вы спасли меня. Не знаю, как вас благодарить, — говорю я и прикрываю рот ладонью.

Чёртов хот-дог. Но со стороны это, наверняка выглядит так, будто я вот-вот разрыдаюсь. То ли от счастья, то ли от волнения, то ли от всего разом.

— По-хорошему тебя следовало бы отвезти в больницу на осмотр. Это обязательная процедура, — начинает следователь, — но...  
— Но? — эхом повторяю я.

— Твой брат сказал, что сам всё уладит, и у меня нет причин сомневаться в правдивости его слов. Потому остаток времени ты можешь провести здесь, потом мы передадим тебя родственникам...

Это замечание заставляет меня напрячься. Брат, обладающий полномочиями, что заставляют сотрудников полиции нарушать закон, с лёгкостью отмахиваясь от существующих правил? Что-то новенькое. Нет, мне это всё только на руку, но спокойнее не становится. По спине вновь пробегает озноб.

Следователь кашляет, открывает папку. Я растираю в пальцах салфетку, превратившуюся в труху, попутно сканируя взглядом первую страницу досье. Снова замечание об отсутствии особых примет. Группа крови у нас одинаковая. Даже резус-факторы совпадают. Сколько там ещё у нас общего?

Повторяю, словно мантру, одни и те же слова. Я талантливый актёр. Я очень талантливый актёр. Никто не сумеет вывести меня на чистую воду, если я сам того не захочу. После сотни повторений самовнушение начинает действовать.

— Имя? — врывается в мои размышления голос следователя.  
— Эберхард Зоммер, — повторяю без запинки, окончательно вживаясь в эту роль.

— Десять лет — срок внушительный. Где же ты был всё это время?  
— Не знаю, — говорю, облизывая губы. — Не помню.  
— Совсем ничего не помнишь?

Я мотаю головой и закрываю лицо руками.  
— Было темно, холодно, больно и страшно...

Переступить черту и пустить выступление под откос очень просто. Я стараюсь удержаться, не переборщить, не переиграть. Кажется, у меня получается. Следователь, закрыв папку, подходит ближе ко мне, кладёт руку на плечо.

— Тише, тише, — говорит ласково. — Всё закончилось. Всё хорошо. Через несколько часов ты будешь дома.

От прикосновения меня пробирает дрожь. Набор сомнительных ассоциаций. На меня часто клевали подобного типа мужчины. Пару раз я даже соглашался прокатиться с ними до дома, крутил задницей, призывно улыбался, изображал влюблённость с первого взгляда, подсыпал снотворное в шампанское и благополучно исчезал из их жизни. Они казались мне жалкими, моментами — отвратительными, временами — смешными, но ни разу не сексуальными. И этот мужик тоже не похож на любовника мечты. Впрочем, он и не претендует. Если и претендует, то на роль заботливого отца, а не «папочки».

Ограничивается прикосновением к плечу. Единственный жест за пределами устава. Спасибо, что не подхватывает начинание коллеги и не называет меня милым. В противном случае, я бы всё-таки сблевал. Но уже не из-за хот-дога.

*

Мой брат, то есть, естественно, не мой, а Эберхарда, совсем не такой, каким я его представлял до столкновения лицом к лицу. В той передаче я видел родителей Эберхарда, его брата телевизионщики благополучно обошли вниманием. И очень зря. Если бы мне были известны некоторые факты его биографии, я бы подумал несколько раз, прежде чем использовать золотой ключ, попавший мне в руки.

Загадка о способности влиять на окружающих разрешается просто. Брат Эберхарда ни кто иной, как ещё один полицейский. И я готов сожрать собственную шапку, если промахнусь, сказав, что это дело он планирует взять под свой контроль, не доверяя посторонним.

Прежде, чем увидеть его, я слышу голос за дверью. Он не просит. Он отдаёт приказы.

— Дорогу. Немедленно. Пропустите меня. Зоммер, полиция Берлина.

Он врывается в комнату для допросов стремительно, держа наготове значок и удостоверение. Предусмотрительно и очень кстати. Я успеваю прочесть имя, прежде, чем он прячет документы в карман.

Вот ты какой, _братишка_. Высокий, худой, с крупными ладонями и взлохмаченными рыжими волосами. Он выглядит немного неряшливо, а на щеках выступает неаккуратными островками щетина. Лотар Зоммер. Инспектор берлинской полиции, отчего-то напоминающий мне Ньюта Скамандера в исполнении того всклокоченного англичанина. Для полного сходства не хватает только чемодана с фантастическими тварями в руках и волшебной палочки.

Вторая ассоциация с миром мальчика-волшебника, спровоцированная столкновением с этими людьми. Первая — большое рыжее семейство, частью которого я временно являюсь. Отныне я не единственный ребёнок в семье. С этого момента у меня есть брат.

Старший братец, которого я должен встретить с радостью и восторгом. Старший братец, которого у меня никогда не было и быть не могло. До тех пор, пока судьба не сделала крутой поворот. Куда-то не туда.

Он застывает на расстоянии от меня. Я резко поднимаюсь с места, цепляясь за столешницу. Так резко, что кружится голова. Салфетка окончательно рассыпается на части. Раскрываю ладонь, позволяя ей выпасть на пол. Губы подрагивают, когда я произношу его имя. Непривычное, чужое, незнакомое.

В моих прошлых жизнях — цивильной и скитальческой — не было ни одного мужчины, которого звали бы так же. Его имя со свистом срывается с пересохших и искусанных губ. Как будто с грохотом выпадает что-то из рук и катится по полу. Или шарик для настольного тенниса ударяется дважды о поверхность ракетки. Стук. Стук. Два слога. И точка. Стук. Стук. Стук.

— Ло-тар?

В моих словах недоверие, удивление, узнавание. В его глазах — те же сомнения и изумление, мимолётные слёзы, смахиваемые одним движением. Он быстрый, как ветер, как молния. Оказывается рядом за считанные мгновения, обхватывает моё лицо руками, смотрит пристально, а затем стискивает в объятиях. Он сильный. Сжимает так, что кости хрустят, но я не протестую, вместо этого обнимаю в ответ.

— Эбби, — шепчет он, — какое счастье, что ты жив. Если бы ты знал, что мы пережили за эти годы.

Я молчу. Мне нечего сказать. Две реплики, что крутятся на языке, явно не в тему. Пока я прячу лицо в воротнике его лёгкого осеннего пальто, мой внутренний циник не устаёт повторять, что имя у потеряшки отвратительное. А сокращение его ещё хуже. Эбби. Какой ужас. Оно откровенно девичье. Даже «детка» от Гюнтера не раздражала меня так сильно, как это Эбби. Ни намёка на умиление.

Тот же самый циник не упускает возможности отпустить шпильку в адрес сомнительного парфюма, которым пользуется Лотар. Слишком резкий, едкий запах. От него становится не по себе, и я пытаюсь отстраниться.

— Я хочу домой, — говорю приглушённо, и Лотар понимающе улыбается.

Переводит взгляд в сторону следователя, ставшего свидетелем этих телячьих нежностей, но промолчавшего о своих впечатлениях. Меня разыгравшаяся картина смешит.

Программа «Найди меня» в рамках локальной постановки. Помнится, моя мать любит такие штуки. Она вообще, на редкость, сентиментальная фрау. Отец, если мне не изменяет память, тоже был романтиком. В кого я пошёл — науке неизвестно.

— Мы можем идти? — спрашивает Лотар, глядя на следователя. — Никаких проблем?  
— Разумеется, инспектор, — поддакивает тот, и вскоре мы покидаем здание, ставшее моим приютом на целых три часа, показавшихся вечностью.

Лотар крепко держит меня за руку, не позволяя вырваться. Да что там вырваться, даже на шаг отойти невозможно. Боится, что я снова исчезну, и они потеряют меня на неопределённый срок, как это уже случилось однажды.

Мы направляемся к стоянке, и мой взгляд моментально цепляется за симпатичную чёрную «Ауди». Когда я приехал сюда в сопровождении гамбургских инспекторов, этой машины не было.

Правильный выбор. Завидная наблюдательность. Мы действительно направляемся к ней. Мысленно поздравляю себя с маленькой победой. Мне кажется, что теперь вся дорога пройдёт в молчании, но ошибаюсь. Лотар замирает на месте, резко разворачивается. Мы оказываемся лицом к лицу, как в кабинете.

— Родители с ума сойдут от счастья, когда тебя увидят. Они не поверили мне на слово, но теперь-то я привезу им доказательство, — не скрывая торжества, говорит он, положив ладони мне на плечи.

Снова сжимает. У него медвежьи объятия. Он очень сильный, хоть по виду и не скажешь. Обманчивая внешность.

— Как они? — спрашиваю, не сумев подобрать подходящие слова и хватаясь за первую нейтральную формулировку.  
— Это были тяжёлые десять лет, — откликается Лотар. — Но теперь всё позади, верно?  
— Верно, — откликаюсь на автомате и смеюсь, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Он смеётся тоже, протягивает руку и ерошит мои волосы.

— Не пропадай больше, Эбби, — просит. — Пожалуйста. Мы все любим тебя. Мы _очень_ тебя любим. Ты нам нужен.  
— Не пропаду, — обещаю, зная, что скоро нарушу данное слово.

Наши с семьёй Зоммер дороги должны разойтись в самое ближайшее время. От Гамбурга до Берлина три часа езды. За это время я должен найти решение проблемы и исчезнуть.

В моей голове, словно лампочки на новогодней гирлянде, одна за другой вспыхивают идеи. Коварные планы и мысли, как одурачить инспектора полиции, выйдя сухим из воды. Пока я вошёл в воду по колено. Нельзя допустить, чтобы уровень её поднялся выше моей головы. Надеюсь, моя ставка сыграет. Боюсь представить, что будет, если всё-таки не.


	3. Chapter 3

У Лотара отвратительный музыкальный вкус. Думаю об этом, заметив в его руках определённый диск. Убеждаюсь окончательно, когда он начинает подпевать, совсем не мило попадая между нот. Взрослый мужчина, обожающий слезливые песенки, больше подходящие школьницам. Теперь я видел всё.

Меня хватает ровно на четыре трека. Когда надрывный голос исполнительницы смолкает, а вслед за ней затыкается Лотар, я тянусь и выключаю музыку, попутно перехватывая взгляд новоиспечённого родственника.

— Извини, — говорю. — Но...

— Да? — настораживается он.  
— Это невозможно слушать. Абсолютно.

— Я ждал, когда ты это скажешь, — произносит Лотар, подмигивая. — Сколько помню, ты всегда недолюбливал LaFee. Даже тогда, когда она была на пике популярности, и по ней все с ума сходили. Сегодня долго продержался.

Проверка. Одна из множества их, приготовленных заранее. Я стараюсь выглядеть расслабленно, но костлявая ладонь крепко сжимает сердце.  
«Беги, кролик, беги», — советует подсознание.  
Беги, пока тебя не подвесили за задние лапы, не полоснули охотничьим ножом по горлу и не сняли шкуру.

— А ты?  
— Что?

— Тебе действительно нравились её песни?  
— Ты не помнишь?

— У меня всё, как в тумане, — отвечаю, натягивая рукава сильнее прежнего. — Отдельными фрагментами что-то всплывает в памяти, но... Я почти ничего не помню. Ни до, ни после. Только то, как сажусь в автобус, занимаю место у окна, а дальше — темнота.

Он сбрасывает скорость. Машина ползёт по автобану со скоростью больной улитки. Лотар снова протягивает руку, отводит волосы от моего лица, осторожно прикасается к щеке. Она не окончательно пришла в норму, ещё хранит желтоватый след от внушительного синяка.

— Помнишь, кто это сделал?

Желание отомстить Гюнтеру напоминает о себе, но я благополучно заталкиваю обиду в глотку. Эта ситуация не подходит для сведения личных счётов. Мне самому нужно уносить ноги, а не превращаться в карающую длань, которую в любой момент могут отрубить по локоть.

— Нет, — отвечаю, прикусывая щёку изнутри и поднимая воротник куртки, словно стараюсь отгородиться от неприятных минут прошлого. — Было темно, и я не видел его лица. Только слышал голос, но вряд ли эта информация поможет отыскать моего обидчика. Сомневаюсь, что узнаю его, если он вдруг окажется рядом и заговорит.

— Если вспомнишь однажды, скажи мне. Я найду этого ублюдка и сломаю ему руку.  
— Обе.

— Хочешь этого?  
— Да.

— Тогда обе.  
— И это говорит полицейский?  
— Когда речь заходит о моей семье, всё остальное перестаёт иметь значение, — пожимает плечами Лотар.

Один за всех. Все за одного. Семья, в которой все встают друг за друга горой. Пока был жив отец, наша семья тоже была такой. С появлением отчима отлаженная система начала распадаться. Сначала по кирпичику, а ближе к финалу — с ужасающими скоростью и грохотом, чтобы однажды разрушиться до основания.

— Кто ты сегодня? — спрашивает Лотар, избавляя меня от приступа тоски по дому.

Проверка за номером два?  
Что бы это значило? Кто я сегодня? Хороший вопрос. Актуальный.

— Эберхард, — повторяю с уверенностью, почти не сомневаясь в правдивости сказанного.

Солгать было сложно в первый раз. Во второй — проще. На третий раз всё становится легче лёгкого. Столь же естественно, как дышать. Я вживаюсь в образ и сам почти верю, что мы с Эберхардом — единое целое.

— А вчера?  
— Эберхард.  
— Неделю назад?

Не выдерживаю и показываю ему средний палец.

Он имеет право задавать вопросы. Я имею право хранить молчание, а ещё — на один звонок. Последнее можно истратить с пользой. Если Лотар всё-таки решит прижать меня к стене и выбить признательные показания, я наберу номер матери и попрошу о помощи. Она не откажет и наймёт адвоката, способного вытащить мою задницу из переделки. Правда, лучше бы туда не попадать.

— Неужели тоже Эберхард?  
— Представь себе.

— В таком случае, у нас есть ещё один повод для радости, — говорит Лотар, неотрывно глядя на дорогу. — Это стоит отметить.  
— Вечеринка по случаю возвращения блудного сына?

— Нет, не совсем так. Вечеринка по случаю возвращения живого и здорового блудного сына! — торжественно провозглашает он.  
— Мне повезло, — выдаю неразборчиво.

— Ты, наверное, безумно соскучился по Руперту, — замечает Лотар, проигнорировав мои слова или не услышав их. — Нам всем тебя не хватало, но он переносил твоё исчезновение тяжелее всех...  
— Мы были очень близки с ним, — вклиниваюсь в начинающийся монолог.

Универсальное замечание. Подойдёт для любой ситуации. Нужно запомнить. Вдруг неоднократно пригодится.

— Ещё бы! — подтверждает Лотар. — Ближе не придумаешь. Попытка разлучить вас всегда была смерти подобна, никто и не пытался. Вас как будто однажды суперклеем намазали и плотно прижали друг к другу. Неудивительно, что после твоего исчезновения он так сильно переживал. Делал вид, что смирился, но ни я, ни родители ему не верили. Никто не верил.

Руперт. Очередное, мало что мне говорящее имя. Набор букв, который, по идее, должен иметь большое значение в моей жизни, раз уж так вышло, что мы были попугайчиками-неразлучниками. Не похоже, что Лотар приукрашивает ситуацию и говорит о том, чего не было.

Кем бы мог быть этот загадочный Руперт? Перебираю несколько вариантов, начиная домашним животным, заканчивая лучшим другом. Или... не просто другом? Я не знаю ничего об ориентации Эберхарда. Возможно, у нас не только внешность схожая. Возможно, он тоже с равнодушием смотрит — или смотрел? — в сторону девушек и женщин.

Впервые услышав имя, я представляю большую собаку. Клише из прошлого. Дружная семья, обязательный любимец, мелькающий на общих фотографиях. Почти что член семьи. После моё воображение рисует кота, вокруг шеи его повязана ленточка с металлической буквой «Р». Затем — кролика. По привычке. Руперт. Мысленно повторяю. Не самое распространённое имя для питомца. Скорее, человек.

В итоге все эти образы растворяются, оставляя размытый силуэт подростка, некогда потерявшего друга. В худшем случае, обвиняющего в произошедшем себя. Может, они собирались встретиться в тот день, погонять футбол на поросшей бурьяном площадке, забраться на территорию заброшенной фабрики, расписать стены из баллончика. Созвонились, договорились, но встреча не состоялась, потому что где-то на середине дороги Эберхард исчез с концами.

Я не горю желанием встречаться с таинственным Рупертом. У меня за все годы не было такого друга, с которым можно пройти огонь и воду. Я не знаю, как вести себя с подобными людьми и саму суть дружбы не постиг.

У меня были собутыльники, льстецы, слетающиеся на халявные деньги, словно мухи на мёд, периодически встречалось дерьмо, жаждавшее подставить, но стабильно притворявшееся добрым другом, практически прилипавшее к подошвам моих ботинок. Настоящих друзей не было. На третьем десятке лет учиться дружить поздно, хотя... Может, встреча с ним всё изменит в привычных настройках, и я с первых секунд общения почувствую родственную душу?

«Прекрати», — советую себе, откидываясь на сиденье и глядя вдаль.  
«Может, и не встретишься», — напоминаю.  
«У тебя есть два часа, чтобы исправить сегодняшнюю ошибку»

— Мы с ним увидимся сегодня?  
— Увы, — хмыкает Лотар. — Сегодня никак. Я понимаю, что тебе хотелось бы, но... Жизнь не стоит на месте. У Руперта теперь много важных дел, но он обязательно вернётся к выходным.

— Где он сейчас?  
— Крошка Ру в Англии. Принимает участие в важной конференции. У них ежегодный слёт. Обсуждение каких-то новомодных практик, достижений, методик работы со сложными пациентами. Я в этом не разбираюсь от слова «совсем». Там сам чёрт ногу сломит. Куда мне лезть?

Крошка Ру? Я думал, моё имя сокращают странно. Ошибался. Признаю. Это звучит ещё хуже. Крошка Ру. Придумают же люди.

— А...  
— Он сам всё тебе объяснит. Даже не сомневайся. Он будет счастлив. Ты наверняка тоже. Здорово, что вы сумеете повидаться. Только о других не забывайте, а то снова прилипните друг к другу, и весь мир подождёт. Мы все соскучились, не только он. Окей?

Согласно киваю.

Гамбург остаётся позади, а вместе с ним отправляется под нож история жизни с Гюнтером. Больше нас ничто не связывает, больше мы не встретимся, больше этот мудак не предложит мне торговать собой ради чужого процветания. Надеюсь, однажды кто-нибудь врежет ему по челюсти столь же основательно, как он врезал мне. Только пусть рядом с ним не окажется доброй Карлы и её аптечки, под завязку напичканной обезболивающими таблетками разных мастей.

Я осматриваюсь по сторонам, прикидывая шансы на успех. Кто не рискует, того рано или поздно выводят на чистую воду. Не нужно мне такого счастья. Судьба благоволит, и вскоре я замечаю заправочную станцию. Стандартная картинка. Колонки с бензином, в отдалении — небольшой магазинчик, торгующий всякой всячиной. Джанк-фуд во всём его многообразии. Рядом — кафе. Мой шанс. На этом реально сыграть.

— Остановимся? — предлагаю, махнув рукой в сторону заправки.  
— Хочешь есть? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Лотар и тут же хлопает себя по лбу. — Чёрт! Я совсем об этом не подумал. Прости, Эбби, я дурак.

— Меня угостили хот-догом в участке, но я не отказался бы перехватить чего-нибудь посущественнее. И отлить тоже не отказался бы. Давно хочу в сортир, не знаю, как попросить.

Да! Замечательно. План срабатывает. Лотар — заботливый брат. Лотар не допустит, чтобы маленький и глупый Эбби мучился от голода и переполненного мочевого пузыря.

Машина сворачивает в сторону заправки, а я тянусь к ремню безопасности и без колебаний его расстёгиваю. В моей голове ведут ожесточённые споры тёмная и не очень тёмная стороны. Чаши весов склоняются с переменным успехом то в пользу одной, то в пользу второй.

Я мечтаю поставить жизнь на паузу и провести пару дней в нормальных условиях. Тёплая постель, чистые одеяла, мягкие подушки, горячий душ по вечерам и плотный завтрак по утрам. Любящие родители, заботливый брат, прекрасные друзья. Деньги на карточке, которыми я могу распоряжаться в своё удовольствие.

Перспективы. Много преимуществ. Всего один недостаток. И как раз он лежит на второй чаше. Стабильность — это прекрасно. Но я тяну руки к чужой стабильности. Моя не здесь. Моя — в Аахене, рядом с матерью и отчимом, натачивающим нож для казни. Или гильотину. Второе — вероятнее.

Лотар больше не держит меня за руку. Но и вырваться вперёд не позволяет. Идём нога в ногу. Ощущение, будто он не сопровождает родного брата, а конвоирует опасного преступника, и за безоблачное проведение специальной операции отвечает головой, потому страшно боится осечки. Он старается выглядеть беззаботным, но его расслабленность показная, а напряжение почти осязаемо. Я чувствую себя так, словно на запястьях наручники, а ключ в кармане у Лотара. Замкнутый круг, из которого не вырваться, не сбежать.

В кафе полно народу. Низкие чёрные столики, жёлтые пластиковые стулья, как для лилипутов, лампы с синими плафонами. Кажется знакомым. Странное чувство дежавю, словно я уже бывал тут. На самом деле, нет. Видел, но не здесь.

Многие заправки похожи, как близнецы. Продавщицы с журналами, скучающие за прилавком, скромный ассортимент в магазинах, расположенных тут. Официантки, с разнесчастным видом принимающие заказы и представляющие, как однажды принц, прикативший на новенькой «Ламбо», предложит составить ему компанию. Вместе они умчатся в закат, зазвучит прекрасная музыка, пойдут титры...

Персонал на заправках и их мечты тоже похожи. Как те же самые близнецы.

— Закажи на свой вкус, — говорю, обращаясь к Лотару, а сам направляюсь в сторону туалета.

У меня нет времени на сомнения. Нужно действовать, проворачивая всё с хирургической точностью. Минимум осечек, максимум результативных выступлений. Хорошо, если неожиданно приобретённый братец действительно доверяет мне и не отправится следом. Хуже, если его согласие — стандартная проверка.

Дверь закрывается за спиной, и я шумно выдыхаю. Воздух пронизан отвратительными запахами, и мой желудок снова совершает кульбит, предлагая избавиться от содержимого. Если я сделаю это прямо здесь, не доходя до кабинки, решительно ничего не изменится. Я вижу разорванную бумагу, плавающую в луже, — белые островки с неровными краями, пустые пивные бутылки, парочку использованных шприцев.

Окно расположено высоко. Выше, чем я предполагал. К тому же, плотно закрыто. И открывали его последний раз в год постройки здания. Не иначе.

Я закусываю губу, отталкиваюсь обеими ладонями от двери и направляюсь к раковинам. Пускаю воду, брызгаю себе в лицо, усмехаюсь и иду в ближайшую к окну кабинку. Это просто, как досчитать до трёх. Раз, два, три. Закрыть кабинку изнутри, встать на унитаз, потянуться к окну и попытаться открыть его. Давай, детка. Раз. Два. Три.

Повторяю этот алгоритм несколько раз кряду, чувствуя себя акробатом с суицидальными замашками. После пары-тройки неудачных попыток окно поддаётся, я тяну створку в сторону, и в этот миг, обещавший стать моментом триумфа, подошва соскальзывает. Неловко взмахиваю руками и лечу вниз, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть, куда приземлюсь.

Пиздец. Полный, тотальный, непроходимый пиздец, ознаменованный вспышкой боли в локте и звоном битого стекла — во время падения умудряюсь смахнуть на пол пустую бутылку, стоящую на бачке. Сам зависаю между стеной и унитазом, умудрившись задержаться, не спланировать прямиком в лужу и не разъебать себе голову об угол того самого бачка. Была бы картина маслом. Самая нелепая смерть в мире. Одна из них, как минимум.

Волна свежего воздуха врывается в помещение через открытое окно. Можно попытаться ещё раз. Подняться, зацепиться, подтянуться и выбраться на улицу, но время форы истекло. Я слышу приближающиеся шаги и пулей вылетаю из кабинки. Когда Лотар заходит в сортир, я стою у раковины, намыливая руки, в зубах торчит сигарета. Открывается дверь, щёлкает зажигалка — синхронность.

— Ты скоро? — заботливо спрашивает Лотар.

«Возьми свою заботу и засунь себе в задницу. Можешь прокрутить пару раз ради острых ощущений».

Разумеется, я говорю совсем не это.

— Сейчас, — отматываю внушительный кусок бумажного полотенца, тушу сигарету прямо в раковине, и с невозмутимым видом иду к выходу.

Готов поспорить, Лотар пялится на грёбанное окно и строит в уме теории, близкие к истине. Неприятный запах можно пережить. Только ради глотка кислорода я не стал бы рисковать жизнью и устраивать акробатические номера. Никто не стал бы. Значит, хотел обвести новоприобретённого родственничка вокруг пальца и сбежать.

— Взял нам тёплые роллы с курицей, — говорит Лотар вдогонку. — Ничего не изменилось, Эббс? Любишь курицу?

Он действительно назвал меня так? Эббс? Не Эбби? Сколько ещё дурацких сокращений было у этого имени? Можно огласить весь список, чтобы я не вздрагивал каждый раз, словно словивший удар, слыша новую вариацию?

— Обожаю.

«Да подавись ты своими роллами, _братец_ ».

Мышеловка захлопывается, когда мы оказываемся в пределах Берлина. Я чувствую, как острые зубцы впиваются в плоть, слышу щелчок и, выдыхая шумно, прижимаюсь горячим лбом к прохладному стеклу. Контраст слишком ощутим. Неужели успел заболеть? Вполне вероятно. Принимая в расчёт события последних дней моей жизни, не удивлюсь.

Берлин встречает меня равнодушием. Не бросаются к машине журналисты, не садится на хвост кортеж полицейских машин, над головой не загораются стрелки с надписями «преступник» и «лжец». Чёрная «Ауди» теряется в потоке машин, лавирует в нём, движется по определённой траектории. Дом, милый дом. Чужой дом. Мой дом.

Бойтесь своих желаний. Иногда они имеют свойство исполняться. Почти всегда исполняются они совсем не в том виде, в каком были загаданы. Меняются, словно прошли через кривое зеркало. Примерно так выглядит моя нынешняя ситуация.

Пару дней назад я многое отдал бы за завтрак в постель и нежный поцелуй, помогающий проснуться. Лотар, конечно, ни первого, ни второго не обещает, он просто носится со мной, как сумасшедшая курица с яйцом, но его забота и запредельно хорошее отношение за два часа успевают доконать.

Быть может, не лежи в его кармане значок и удостоверение сотрудника полиции, я относился бы к нему иначе. Но история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Нет никаких «если бы». Есть то, что есть. Отсюда и приходится плясать. Жизнь — череда мнимых выборов и иллюзия свободы. В большинстве случаев выбирать не приходится.

Если вы хотите со мной поспорить, лучше сэкономьте время нам обоим и не пытайтесь навязать собственную точку зрения. В спорах не рождается истина. В спорах рождается ненависть.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Десять лет назад. Рудольф** _

Я должен спрятаться, иначе мне не поздоровится. Я должен успеть спрятаться, пока он не вернулся и не устроил мне сеанс кошмаров наяву. В запасе не так много времени, каждая минута на счету, практически на вес золота, а, может, и вовсе бесценна. Мне нужно торопиться.

Прекрасно осознаю это, но как назло ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мечусь бестолково по комнате, то хватаясь за рюкзак со школьными принадлежностями, то снова бросая его на пол и тупо застывая посреди комнаты, словно изваяние. Отведённое время утекает, будто вода сквозь пальцы. Рюкзак в очередной раз выпадает из подрагивающих, как у больного Паркинсоном, рук. Содержимое рассыпается по полу, но собирать его заново я не стану.

Одновременно.

Когда рюкзак соприкасается с полом, внизу раздаётся стук двери, и меня охватывает ужас. Если прежде я чувствовал его отголоски, то теперь он поглощает меня с головой, накрывая плотной, поразительно прочной плёнкой. Она крадёт моё дыхание и тянет в непроглядную темноту. Туда, откуда не выбраться. Пока мне удаётся сбежать, но подсознание постоянно шепчет, что моё стремление избавиться от чужого воздействия — бег на месте. Мне кажется, что я бегу. Кажется, что однажды я сумею вырваться из заточения.

На самом деле, я связан по рукам и ногам. Я — марионетка, а он — мой кукловод, расписавший сценарий не только пилотной серии нашего шоу, но и заключительной. Той самой, в которой ножницы разрежут нитки, глупая кукла улыбнётся, представляя себя свободной, и в тот самый миг ей свернут шею. Возможно, ей повезёт, и она ничего не почувствует, но... Нет. Не верю, что он ограничится малой кровью.

Ему всегда нужно много. Больше, чем он имеет. С каждым разом его игры становятся всё изощрённее. Каждый раз я боюсь, что он не сумеет остановиться вовремя, и тогда мне конец.

Если всё настолько серьёзно, почему я держу рот на замке и никому не рассказал о своих злоключениях? Это ведь так просто. Нужно просто набраться храбрости и рассказать о своих страданиях кому-то из родных. Или представителям закона, которые обязательно защитят тебя и помогут избавиться от проблем. Не молчи. _Молчание развязывает руки приверженцам насилия, глупый мальчишка._

Я повторяю эти строки несколько раз. Не вслух, а про себя. Повторяю и усмехаюсь. Фишка в том, что мои признательные показания не сработают. Я пробовал. Мне никто не поверил. Мои слова подняли на смех и попросили отделять мир богатой фантазии от мира реального. Мне посоветовали смотреть меньше детективных сериалов и лишний раз думать перед тем, как я решусь открыть рот. Я принял советы к сведению. Дважды повторять не пришлось.

С тех пор Руди не пытается добиться справедливости. Он молчалив и похож на тень. Старается оставаться незаметным всегда и везде. Он прячется. Практически не привлекает к себе внимание. Он старается как можно реже попадаться на глаза отчиму. Но получается не всегда. От случая к случаю. И, кажется, сегодня удача не на моей стороне.

Отчим знает, что я дома. Он следит за мной и даже не пытается скрыть это. Иногда, останавливаясь по дороге из школы, я оглядываюсь, пытаясь отыскать его машину, и всегда безошибочно определяю её местоположение. Он старательно отслеживает, куда я хожу, с кем встречаюсь, как долго длятся эти встречи. Моя жизнь давным-давно не принадлежит мне, она полностью сосредоточена в его руках. Я под тотальным контролем, и ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Несколько раз я пытался избавиться от преследования. Менял маршрут, проезжал нужную остановку, не отвечал на телефонные звонки. Он позволял мне вдохнуть полной грудью и заняться самообманом, поверить, будто я сумел его провести, но потом отыгрывался в двойном размере.

Однажды я наотрез отказался садиться к нему в машину и заорал во всю глотку, пытаясь позвать на помощь. Идеальный план почти сработал! Меня вырвали из его рук, но хватило буквально пары улыбок и пары же предложений, сказанных по секрету, чтобы мои защитники сменили гнев на милость. Вместо того чтобы помогать мне, они стали сочувствовать ему. Плюс резко сменился на минус. Из жертвы я превратился в неблагодарную тварь, треплющую нервы чудесному человеку. А он всё-таки затолкал меня в салон и повёз домой.

Там, в полутёмной комнате, под дверь которой с трудом пробивался солнечный свет, были верёвки, затянувшиеся на запястьях, и нож, приставленный к горлу. Там была обжигающая боль и стремление на практике показать, что сопротивление бесполезно. Оно не подарит мне облегчения, оно сильнее затянет меня во мрак и безысходность.

Я слышу его шаги. Он неторопливо поднимается по лестнице, поигрывая ключами от машины. Ему некуда спешить. Он растягивает удовольствие, откладывая решающий момент и исполняя до мелочей отточенную симфонию на моих, до предела натянутых нервах.

Подошвы его идеально начищенных туфель — он всегда одет с иголочки — соприкасаются с поверхностью ступеней, и я начинаю обратный отсчёт. Время почти вышло. Скоро эта дверь распахнётся, и он снова протянет ко мне свои лапы.

Спросит, какого чёрта я столько времени таскался по городу. Спросит, что я делал в компании одноклассников. Спросит, почему я игнорировал сообщения, а не строчил ответ с крейсерской скоростью.

Если он в хорошем настроении, просто потреплет по щеке. Если в плохом, потянет за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а после — швырнёт на пол.

На моих руках и ногах снова появится россыпь синяков, и это спишут на мою фантастическую неуклюжесть. Как же иначе?! Все привыкли к тому, что я падаю на ровном месте и пропахиваю носом асфальт там, где это в принципе невозможно сделать. Но я — исключение из правил. Стоит признать, это сомнительная привилегия и такое же сомнительное удовольствие.

— Руди? Ру-у-ди?

Его голос разносится по дому и заполняет собой всё пространство. Разрезает его на куски, разбивает, словно молоток, с размаха опустившийся на хрупкое стекло.

Удивительное чувство, будто коробку внезапно залили до краёв цементом. Перед тем, как приступить к работе, забыли проверить содержимое коробки. _Забыли в ней меня._

Знакомый страх снова прикасается к коже, оставляя на ней липкие следы. Холодный пот струится по спине. Я закусываю губу, до боли втискиваю ногти в кожу ладоней, и, кажется, забываю, как дышать. Щека соприкасается с прохладной поверхностью паркета, я вдыхаю раздражающий запах пыли.

Я сам себя загнал в ловушку. Это не спасительная гавань, а дом без выхода. Спичечный коробок, в котором прячется насмерть перепуганный жук. А злой мальчишка настойчиво трясёт коробком в воздухе, представляя, как будет по одной отрывать жуку лапки.

— Твои кроссовки стоят в прихожей, у входной двери, так что прятаться бессмысленно. Ты уже выдал себя. Я знаю, что ты здесь, — говорит он, толкая дверь и проходя внутрь.

Она не заперта. Даже если повернуть ключ несколько раз, невозможно спастись и укрыться от его внимания. Я знаю наверняка. Я пробовал.

Тогда он позвонил спасателям и сказал, что мне грозит опасность. Точнее, что я представляю сам для себя наибольшую опасность. Не повторю дословно, что он там наплёл, но суть его обращения сводилась к истории о селфхарме, который однажды может закончиться весьма плачевно, если опоздать. Они не приехали — прилетели. И выбили дверь.

К удивлению их на полу не было ни опустевших упаковок из-под снотворного, ни окровавленных лезвий. Тем не менее, в словах его не усомнились. В пользу его доводов говорили раны на моих руках. Множество порезов. Правда, он забыл упомянуть один важный факт, переворачивающий историю с ног на голову. Я не наносил себе порезы. Это делал он.

— Ру-ди?

Я снова считаю. Снова в обратном порядке. Чтобы пересечь расстояние от двери до кровати понадобится всего десять шагов и десять секунд. Ещё пара, чтобы осмотреться по сторонам и понять, где я нахожусь. Последние песчинки падают, отведённое время заканчивается. Я вижу его ботинки.

Он замирает. На том самом месте, где ещё недавно стоял я. Наклоняется, подбирая канцелярские принадлежности и книги, выпавшие из моего рюкзака. Перетряхивает сам рюкзак, но, конечно, ничего подозрительного там не находит. Начатая упаковка жевательной резинки, несколько смятых листков, спутанные наушники и зарядное устройство.

Все мои секреты надёжно спрятаны в другом месте, о существовании которого он не догадывается. И это замечательно. В противном случае, он бы давным-давно прикончил меня, перестав играть.

Хотя... Не сомневаюсь, что однажды он действительно это сделает. У него нет причин — оставлять меня в живых. Я представляю опасность. Это знает он. Это знаю я.

Вжимаюсь лбом в пол и крепко зажмуриваю глаза. Ощущаю лёгкое дуновение ветра и обречённо выдыхаю, с трудом удержавшись от демонстрации настоящих эмоций. Хочется застонать от разочарования и заорать — уже сейчас — от предвкушения порции оглушающей боли, которую для меня приготовили. Но я упрямо молчу, чтобы не радовать его сильнее.

— Ру-у-ди, — тянет он, становясь на четвереньки и сильнее задирая простынь. — Вот ты где, проказник. Хочешь поиграть в прятки?  
— Нет, — качаю я головой. — Нет. Не хочу. Я просто...

— Я принёс новые игрушки, — с улыбкой произносит он, и от этого оскала кровь стынет в жилах. — В прятки можно поиграть в любой другой день, а сегодня у нас будет особенное развлечение. Иди сюда, Руди.

Если бы в моей комнате был ковёр, я бы вцепился пальцами в ворс и держался до последнего. Но здесь только паркет. Сколько ни скреби ногтями по гладкой поверхности, а ухватиться не за что. Я обречён.

— Ну же, — поторапливает он, пытаясь приманить меня, будто зверька.

Пошёл к чёрту, проклятая тварь! Я не глупая белка, чтобы прискакать к тебе самостоятельно, стоит помахать у неё перед носом орешком. Знаю я твои сюрпризы. Знаю, чем они обычно заканчиваются, и к каким последствиям приводят.

Я пытаюсь откатиться к стене и забиться в угол, чтобы он не дотянулся до меня сразу. Но он предугадывает мои действия и, как всегда, оказывается в разы проворнее. Хватает за ворот футболки и резко дёргает на себя. Я ударяюсь головой и слабо вскрикиваю от неожиданности и вязкой боли, растекающейся от виска к затылку. Мучитель усмехается и повторяет свои движения, уже нарочно. Прикладывает меня о перекладину и вытаскивает из-под спасительной кровати. В глазах темнеет и кажется, что носом вот-вот хлынет кровь, но это всего лишь иллюзия. Прижав ладонь к носу, вскоре отнимаю её и вижу на коже слой пыли. Крови нет. Пока. Это легко поправимо.

Мы неотрывно смотрим друг на друга. Он возвышается надо мной, словно скала. От самодовольной ухмылки, цветущей на его губах, все внутренности скручивает в тугой узел, а на языке поселяется привкус перманентной горечи. Я отчаянно жалею о том, что не умею читать чужие мысли. Обладай я этим талантом, мог бы попытаться сыграть на опережение и хоть как-то его обойти. Но у меня нет паранормальных способностей, потому будущее скрыто пеленой неизвестности.

Он может сыграть по разным сценариям. Присесть на корточки, а то и вовсе опуститься передо мной на колени. Изображать нежность и заботу, попутно ломая мне пальцы и наслаждаясь пугающим хрустом. Либо не прикидываться, а сразу, без лишних расшаркиваний и предупреждений, зарядить ботинком в челюсть. Пока я мечусь меж двух огней, он окончательно определяется с дальнейшими действиями и, продолжая ухмыляться, наставляет на меня пистолет.

Наверняка от ужаса мои глаза расширяются, и перемены не остаются незамеченными.

— Сыграем, Руди? — спрашивает он, закатывая рукава рубашки.

Я молчу. Сопротивление бесполезно. У меня нет выбора. Ответы на вопросы нужно выбирать из тех, что предлагает он. Там два пункта. Да или да. Отказ отсутствует, как класс.

— Сыграем, — отвечает он за меня, высыпая патроны на ладонь, и оставляя всего один. — Тебе понравится, честное слово. Славная игра. Показывает, кому по жизни везёт, а кто — конченый неудачник. Русская рулетка. Слышал о такой забаве?

Я шумно сглатываю. У меня нет подходящих слов для ответа. Неподходящих, впрочем, тоже.

Единственное, что я могу сказать: мой отчим — монстр. Но вряд ли его интересует моя точка зрения.

У него нет рогов, копыт, хвоста и прочих характерных особенностей, но я готов поспорить: по щелчку его пальцев завсегдатаи ада плясали бы канкан. А он хохотал, активно размахивая кнутом.

Он самый настоящий монстр. Не из тех, что созданы воображением и уходят с наступлением рассвета. Из плоти и крови. Не желающий растворяться и исчезать. Кричи — ни кричи, а помощи ждать неоткуда. Он без сомнений обрубил все пути к отступлению и запер клетку на ключ. Он самый страшный человек из всех, с кем мне доводилось сталкиваться.

*

_**Настоящее время** _

Впервые за несколько дней, проведённых на новом месте, мне снится Гюнтер. Этот сон не назовёшь приятным. Он — одно из худших событий, случавшихся в моей жизни. Напоминание о сомнительных моментах не менее сомнительных отношений.

Я не отказываюсь от прошлых слов. По большей части, с Гюнтером действительно было весело. Но иногда его чувство юмора становилось донельзя чёрным, и любая попытка предугадать дальнейшие действия заканчивалась провалом. Для тех, кто жизни не мыслит без постоянных приключений и дозы адреналина, этот вариант стал бы идеальным, но меня здорово встряхивало и с силой вышвыривало из зоны комфорта.

В день, когда он решил устроить мне сюрприз, — или небольшой розыгрыш, как он сам позднее отзывался о своей затее, — мы отмечали подобие годовщины. Несерьёзная дата, всего три месяца со дня знакомства. Впрочем, для Гюнтера это был, своего рода, рекорд. Он неоднократно повторял, что подолгу рядом с одним человеком не задерживается, быстро устаёт, и отношения становятся пресными, в то время как он любит специи. Просто жить без них не может.

Я считался исключением из правил, но отнюдь не богатый внутренний мир и внешняя привлекательность служили тому причиной. Самой примечательной чертой моей личности была платежеспособность, но Гюнтер об этом старательно умалчивал. Ему было невыгодно давать признательные показания и срывать покровы раньше времени.

У всех, конечно, свои причуды, и памятные даты отметить можно по-разному, но с подобной трактовкой праздничных мероприятий столкнуться пришлось впервые. Ожидать романтики от Гюнтера было столь же бесполезно и недальновидно, как выскакивать на рельсы прямо перед летящим на тебя поездом, надеясь остановить состав. Я не питал иллюзий и не думал, что меня примутся осыпать цветами, а потом снимут номер в отеле и устроят марафон крышесносного секса. От заката до рассвета, неоднократно и с выдумкой. Тем не менее, не предполагал, что наш маленький праздник будет таким, каким он стал в итоге.

Всё начиналось вполне мило. Мы отправились на музыкальный фестиваль и проторчали там с утра до позднего вечера. Чтобы оценить колорит и насладиться им, вероятно, стоило ближе познакомиться со всеми прелестями фестивальной жизни и остаться ночевать прямо там, в палатке, но Гюнтер, с его ничем не оправданными замашками особы королевской крови, всё-таки настоял на отеле. Туда мы и отправились. Там и случился момент кульминации.

Стоило оказаться в номере, и Гюнтер попросил меня зажмуриться. Буквально на пару секунд, после необходимость в этом отпала. Он завязал мне глаза, потянул в комнату, крепко держа за руки и не позволяя оступиться. На мгновение в голову всё-таки закралось подозрение: он изменил своим привычкам. Решил немного поиграть в героя чужих сладких грёз, готового устраивать романтические ужины и с готовностью обсуждающего забегающие далеко вперёд планы на совместное будущее.

Ничего подобного. Гюнтер не был бы собой, если бы вдруг свернул с выбранной дороги и поступился принципами. И мысли об ужине быстро испарились, столкнувшись с реальностью. Осыпались с шелестом, будто осенняя листва, все картинки, нарисованные воображением.

У моего дорогого Ромео был пистолет. Он же и стал подарком к маленькой годовщине. Он и три пули, которые могли в любой момент перекочевать в мою тупую башку, превратив её в кровавое месиво. Праздничный декор в стиле Гюнтера — мозги, развешанные по стенке, и один обезображенный труп на полу.

Своей вины он не признал. Продолжал свято верить, что шутка удалась, и этот день мне запомнился надолго. Что ж, в чём-то он не ошибся. День действительно запомнился, но воспринимался, отнюдь, не через призму весёлого времяпровождения.

— Я ни за что не стал бы в тебя стрелять, — произнёс Гюнтер, снимая плотную повязку с глаз и позволяя ей упасть на пол. — Слышишь? Это была всего лишь шутка. Лёгкая щекотка нервов. Для остроты ощущений. Эй? Ты в порядке? Эй...

Он частично скопировал мою позу. Тоже опустился на колени, прямо так, со спущенными штанами. Со стороны это выглядело смешно и нелепо, но у меня не получалось засмеяться.

Ладонь его бережно коснулась моей щеки и задержалась на ней, поглаживая. Второй рукой он продолжал сжимать пистолет, и от этого контраста становилось не по себе. Словно меня заморозили изнутри, и я погрузился в ледяное безмолвие. Ничего не могу сказать, ничего не могу сделать. Ни пошевелить рукой, ни подняться с колен.

Гюнтер пытался достучаться до моего сознания, снял наручники, перестал играть в опасного преступника, которым представлял себя в этот вечер. Его игра подошла к концу, а я продолжал стоять с заведёнными назад руками и смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то вперёд. Смотрел и ничего не видел.

Силуэты расплывались, а фантомное ощущение дула, прижатого к голове, никак не желало отпускать. Это был самый унизительный день в моей жизни и единственный минет, который я сделал не по собственной инициативе, а потому, что при отказе мне угрожали пустить пулю в лоб. Угрозы перемежались грязными комментариями, но если прежде меня подобное, само по себе, заводило, то в сочетании с первым пунктом становилось омерзительным.

Я никогда не забывал о столь грандиозном событии своей жизни, но, по возможности, старался не возвращаться к нему. Оно было, его не стереть и не уничтожить воспоминания окончательно, но и смаковать не стоит. Самый оптимальный подход, который я смог себе предложить и активно использовал в дальнейшем.

Сегодня мои настройки сбились. Гюнтер явился во сне, размахивая пистолетом и наставляя его на меня. Вот только в эту ночь он не собирался останавливаться. Шутки кончились. Он планировал довести задуманное до конца.

Мы долго стояли друг напротив друга. Я смотрел на него. На меня смотрели Гюнтер и дуло его пистолета. В конце концов, он выстрелил. Меня отшвырнуло назад, на одежде начало расползаться красное пятно, и я проснулся. Широко распахнул глаза, рывком поднялся, комкая в пальцах одеяло, выдохнул и вновь откинулся на подушки. Горячий воздух со свистом вырвался из приоткрытых губ, как будто обжигая.

Мне понадобилось время, чтобы осознать происходящее. Осознать, принять и успокоиться. Гюнтера нет. Пистолета — тоже. Лишь я. В одиночестве. В чужом доме. В чужой кровати. В чужой жизни. Мошенник, прикрывающийся чужим именем и откликающийся то на Эббс, то на Эбби, то на «малыша». Мать Эберхарда, Гертруда, не называла меня иначе с тех пор, как я переступил порог дома.

Я прожил с ними около недели, но так и не привык к обстановке. Здесь всё кричало о том, что принадлежит другому человеку, и я ощущал себя чужеродным элементом, словно уродливая бронзовая статуя, воткнутая от нечего делать посреди ухоженной цветочной клумбы.

Гертруда и Тиль на удивление легко и просто приняли меня обратно. Безоговорочно поверили, что видят перед собой Эберхарда, а не самозванца, присвоившего его имя и жизнь. Не усомнились ни на миг. Возможно, они за время ожидания настолько отчаялись найти пропавшего ребёнка, что готовы задушить в объятиях любого, кто мало-мальски похож на их сына.

Первые два дня, пока происходит моя адаптация на месте, пока я разговариваю с родителями Эберхарда и вызываюсь помочь им по хозяйству, меня настойчиво преследует одно и то же видение. То, как они оба с отчаянием высматривают среди пешеходов рыжеволосых парней, кричат, привлекая к себе внимание, продираются сквозь толпу, расталкивая людей локтями. Парень оборачивается, и наступает момент разочарования. Не Эберхард. Опять не он. И опять. И снова, и снова, и снова. До бесконечности. За десять лет таких попыток могло быть множество.

Они действительно такие, какими я их представлял. Уютная семейка с совместными обедами и ужинами, вязаными салфетками и прочей мишурой. Гертруда рассказывает о своей волонтёрской деятельности, Тиль с головой погружён в медицину, Лотар, не умолкая, трещит о полицейских буднях. По вечерам они собираются в гостиной, играют в скраббл или в карты. Я составляю им компанию. И нередко перехватываю на себе взгляд Лотара. Он тепло улыбается, и мне становится не по себе от своей лжи.

— Мой братишка вернулся, а ведь мы почти потеряли надежду, — говорит он накануне вечером, когда мы на пару протираем тарелки после ужина. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что теперь всё снова, как в старые добрые. Так, словно ты никогда не покидал наш дом.

— Я тоже почти её потерял, — отвечаю, стискивая полотенце и прикусывая щёку изнутри.

Каждый раз, когда он заводит разговоры об этом, я чувствую, как меня выбивает из колеи.

— У меня есть хорошие новости, — произносит Лотар, отбирая у меня сухую тарелку и пристраивая её на полку.  
— Да? И какие?

— Следователь, занимавшийся делом о твоём похищении, ушёл на пенсию...  
— Это, на самом деле, хорошо? — спрашиваю, хмурясь и смутно догадываясь, к чему он клонит.

— Не перебивай, Эббс, — хмыкает Лотар. — Хорошая новость не в том, что он ушёл. А в том, что я удивительно настойчивый сотрудник, находящийся на хорошем счету у начальства. Я добился разрешения заниматься этим делом. Подумал, что разговоры с братом помогут тебе расслабиться и не чувствовать давления, как это было бы с другими полицейскими. Родители поддержали моё начинание. Ты, думаю, тоже только «за». Вместе мы попытаемся восстановить картину событий десятилетней давности и, я уверен, обязательно добьёмся успеха. Выведем ублюдков, организовавших твоё похищение, на чистую воду и упечём их за решётку.

— Но я ничего не помню, — произношу размеренно, поднимая глаза и наталкиваясь на обеспокоенный взгляд.

Видимо, моё молчание его насторожило.

— Ничего страшного. Это вопрос времени. Однажды ты обязательно вспомнишь, и они, каждый из них, поплатятся за свои выходки, — с непоколебимой решимостью говорит Лотар, ободряюще похлопывает меня по плечу и вкладывает в руки новую тарелку.

Час от часу не легче. Брат-полицейский — та ещё заноза в заднице и во всех остальных местах. Особенно, если он полон праведного гнева, ратует за торжество справедливости и жаждет наказать преступников всеми правдами и неправдами. А ты о тех преступниках ни сном, ни духом. Больше того, сам относишься к их числу. Всё-таки деньги у отчима я украл, а не одолжил на время. Потребуй он вернуть накопления, мне нечего будет предложить.

Я думаю об энтузиазме Лотара, плещущем через край, перед сном. И эти мысли мешают мне уснуть, тыкая под рёбра раскалённым факелом. Мечусь по кровати, прикидывая, какова цена моего преступления. С ними же проваливаюсь в сон. А просыпаюсь с мыслями о Гюнтере и его опасных забавах, едва не стоивших мне психического здоровья.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивается, и пульс не частит сумасшедшим ритмом. Но окончательно расслабиться не получается, я по-прежнему напряжён. Прислушиваюсь. Мне кажется, кто-то тихо отворяет и с осторожностью прикрывает входную дверь. Крадётся по дому.

— Гюнтер с пистолетом наперевес. Прямо по твою душу, — произношу вполголоса и усмехаюсь.

Конечно, делать ему больше нечего, кроме как мотаться в Берлин из Гамбурга и отслеживать перемещения бывшего любовника. Если только ради выгоды, в попытке содрать денег за молчание. Но у меня преимущество. Он не знает, что я выдаю себя за Эберхарда. Надеюсь, не узнает никогда.

Внизу всё стихает. Поколебавшись ещё немного, спускаю ноги с кровати и принимаю стратегическое решение: пойти вниз. Это столь же разумно, как, будучи героем фильма ужасов, заглянуть в самый тёмный и жуткий подвал, из которого доносятся душераздирающие крики. Но я не отказываюсь от идеи. Выглядываю в коридор и озираюсь по сторонам. Не обнаружив постороннего присутствия и не заметив ничего подозрительного, иду на кухню.

Мне нужно выпить воды, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. На кухне темно, но я с лёгкостью ориентируюсь в пространстве без света. Наливаю холодную воду в стакан и собираюсь поднести его ко рту, но так и замираю, услышав шаги. Кто-то идёт сюда. Шаги его становятся всё громче, страх, ослабивший своё влияние, вновь отвоёвывает территории, заставляя меня окоченеть. Холоднее воды. Холоднее снега. Холоднее льда.

Я чувствую, как кто-то замирает прямо у меня за спиной. Ощущаю его тяжёлый, изучающий взгляд на затылке. Не оборачиваюсь. Боюсь сделать это. Прежде чем я открываю рот, ладонь опускается на моё плечо, и я разжимаю руки, выпуская стакан. Он падает и разбивается. Вода разливается по полу, ледяные брызги попадают на голые ступни, вырывая меня из состояния ступора.

Со свистом втягиваю воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и готовлюсь заорать от ужаса, поднимая на ноги не только обитателей этого дома, но и всего квартала. Не успеваю. Словно прочитав направление моих мыслей, он делает первый шаг.

Руки обхватывают меня за пояс, притягивая ближе, не позволяя отстраниться, а запах незнакомого одеколона окутывает терпким облаком. Вода продолжает растекаться по полу, а я стою неподвижно, заключённый в объятия и боюсь дышать. Эти объятия совсем не похожи на объятия Лотара или родителей Эберхарда. Это... что-то большее? Или мне кажется?

— Пусти... Отпустите меня немедленно, иначе я закричу, — обещаю, едва ко мне возвращается способность говорить.

Вместо того чтобы прислушаться к просьбе и исполнить её, незнакомец притягивает меня сильнее прежнего, практически вжимая в себя. Прикладывает палец к моим губам, жестом прося замолчать. И выдыхает на ухо:

— Неужели ты меня не узнал? Тише, Эббс... Тише. Всё хорошо. Это же я. Твой Руперт.

 _Мой_ Руперт? Какая неожиданность. Я надеялся, что нам удастся избежать столкновения. Или же я успею подготовиться к встрече, настроившись на неё мысленно. Похоже, моим мечтам не суждено исполняться. Придётся и дальше подстраиваться под обстоятельства, изображая восторг от общества незнакомца. Возможно, однажды я втянусь, и мне даже понравится такой расклад.

Что ж, начнём с малого. Добро пожаловать, крошка Ру! Вот мы, наконец, и встретились.


End file.
